


Reciprocate

by Hyx_Sydin



Series: The Secret Chamber of John & Rodney [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s01e04 Thirty-Eight Minutes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only right to repay a guy in the same way, right?</p><p> </p><p>This can be read as a standalone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reciprocate

Despite Carson’s protests, Sheppard left the infirmary as soon as his legs could hold his weight; which turned out to be late afternoon the day after his ‘death’. His plan was to check in with Elizabeth, and then Bates, before collapsing on his bed to sleep. Unfortunately things did not go his way; instead as he passed a transporter, somebody grabbed his arm and pulled him into it.

In the moment between the doors closing and then opening again, it registered in his brain who had grabbed him. “McKay! I’m not in the mood to think ‘ON’ at stuff!” he growled out as he was dragged from the transporter and into a room, where he was subsequently pushed into a wall and watched wide-eyed as the scientist slowly got down onto his knees, hands already opening his pants.

Spluttering he tried to push McKay away but proved ineffectual, the other man possessing a strength not expected. Just the sight of the egotistical genius on his knees before him, and knowing what he planned to do to him, had arousal pooling in Sheppard’s loins. “McKay,” he hissed as his skin was exposed to slightly cold fresh air, “what are you do- Oh fuck!” 

He dropped his head back and bucked his hips forward as his half hard penis was taken into a warm wet mouth, the tongue of which traced the veins which were beginning to stand out as his blood rushed south. Despite the evidence proving McKay had never done this before, he still managed to deep throat him; swallowing around his sensitive head. Sheppard came soon after inquisitive fingers began exploring his balls, pulling McKay off before he came down his throat; catching most of his come in his other hand.

Sheppard forced himself to focus despite the pleasant haze his orgasm had wrapped him in. “What the hell was that McKay?” he demanded as he kicked off his pants and underwear, glaring at the other man.

“A life-affirming blowjob?” McKay offered as he slowly stood; his hair was in disarray from Sheppard running his hands through it, and his cheeks stained pink. Sheppard looked down, about to offer to bring him off, when he noticed that the other man wasn’t even aroused. “I uhh . . . just before I grabbed you, when I was thinking about what I wanted to do, I uhh . . .” the pink darkened as McKay tried to explain, waving his hands to illustrate what he’d done; all without looking at him. 

Sheppard grinned, “Milked the cow?” McKay's eyes snapped to his, then narrowed, “Tickled your pickle?” and scowled at him; it would have been intimidating if not for the adorable blush staining his cheeks, ears and neck, Sheppard couldn’t help but laugh. Which caused the other man to huff as he turned on his heel and walked out, John scrambled to follow tucking his soiled underwear into a pocket. “Next time,” he said as he brushed shoulders with the scientist, “give a guy some warning.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta so errors are my own.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment :) all is welcome!


End file.
